LichtVacht fanfiction/Lichtvacht's reis
Lichtvacht's reis Mededeling Welkom , Deze ff is eigenlijk een beetje het zelfde als Zandwins fanfition\zandwinds verhaal En Leeuwenpels' Fanfiction/Leeuwenpels' verraad maar dan uit het perspectief van Lichtvacht (natuurlijk beleven leeuwenpels, Lichtvacht, en Zandwind allemaal hele andere dingen, ze leven allemaal in de zelfde wereld) De clans De Steenclan De Luchtclan De Wolkclan De Waterclan De Maangrot Het zelfde als de maanpoel/steen, een grote grot aan de zinkendezonplaats (mijn katten leven NIET bij de zinkendezonplaats van de echt warrior cats) waar veel spinnenwebben hangen, en het maanlicht schijnt zo op de spinnenwebben dat het lciht overal naartoe kaatst. als je recht voor de webben staat, schijnt het licht zo fel in je ogen dat je je ogen dicht moet doen. En als je je ogen opent dan ben je in je droom. Hoofdstuk 1 Het was donker, Lichtkit voelde angst opwellen in haar buik. Ze knipperde met haar ogen, en voelde een steek van opluchting toen ze de witte vacht van haar zusje,sneeuwkit, zag. Ze lag in de kraamkamer opgerold naast haar zusje en haar moeder. Ze stond op en liep naar de uitgang van de kraamkamer, morgen zou het zover zijn, morgen zouden zij en haar zusje leerling gemaakt worden. Ze keek er naar uit maar ze was ook onzeker. Als kit keek ze altijd op naar Wolksnor, de medicijnkat. Ze kon niet geloven hoe hij al de katten zomaar weer beter maakte. Toen ze vaker het kraamkamer uit mocht, ging ze vaak bij hem langs, ze hielp hem met kruiden sorteren, en andere zaken waar hij wel een beetje hulp bij kon gebruiken. Ze schrok op door de stem van haar zusje die naast haar was komen staan. "ben je zenuwachtig voor morgen?" Lichtkit knikte. "Het zal vast niet zo erg zijn..ik bedoel Roospoot is er ook levend weg gekomen." Sneeuwkit grinnikte. Lichtkit trippelde vrolijk terug naar de kraamkamer ze was even naar het leerlingen hol gegaan omdat Roospoot, een leerling die niet heel lang geleden de kraamkamer gedag had moeten zeggen, haar geroepen had. Ze wenste haar succes en zei: "kalm maar de ceremonie is net een schriel stuk prooi: als je er eenmaal aan begonnen bent is hij een stuk lekkerder dan hij er uit ziet." Toen ze bij de kraamkamer aan kwam zag ze in haar zusje met Honingkit een schijngevecht houden. Sneeuwkit zag haar aankomen en keek op, ze hoorde,Goudstaart een van de andere moeder katten, roepen: "Honingkit kom even hier!" hij liep naar zijn moeder. Lichtkit liep naar haar moeder, Mistwolk begon haar gretig te wassen, terwijl ze dat deed hoorde ze de oproep van Avondster: "Willen alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de hogesteen voor een leerling ceremonie." Mistwolk trippelde snel naar Sneeuwkit toe en likte haar nog snel over haar kopje, en ze liepen samen naar de menigte van katten. Avondster zei: "Lichtkit,Sneeuwkit kom hier," Lichtkit haalde diep adem en trippelde naar de hogesteen met haar zusje aan haar zijde, ze zonk in haar poten en sprong op de hogesteen. Avondster begon met praten: "Roetpels jij hebt je moed en wijsheid meerde keren getoond ik ben ervan overtuigd dat jij deze vaardigheden zult overbrengen naar Sneeuwkit, bij deze geef ik jou je leerlingen naam: Sneeuwpoot." Sneeuwpoot stapte naar voren om de neus van haar nieuwe mentor aan te raken en sprong van de hogesteen af de clan riep haar naam:"Sneeuwpoot!, Sneeuwpoot!." Avondster wendde zich naar Lichtkit, "De hele clan heeft jou elke dag in het medicijnenhol rond zien hangen, het is daarmee ook wel meer dan duidelijk dat jij leerlingmedicijnkat word" Wolksnor sprong op de hogesteen. "Wolksnor jij bent een van de wijste medicijnkatten die de steenclan ooit heeft gehad, ik vindt dat je toe bent aan een leerling," Hoofdstuk 2 Lichtpoot zat tegenover haar mentor, de vierde dag van haar training was aangebroken. Ze barste van enthousiasme om het leven van een medicijnkat te leren begrijpen. Wolksnor begon met praten: "Lichtpoot, medicijnkatschap is een moeilijke taak. Er zijn vele regels, en een van de belankrijste: het is verboden, ten strengste verboden, om kittens te hebben. Evenals een partner hebben." Lichpoot wist dit al, maar toch vroeg ze zich af of ze dit zou kunnen. Nooit van iemand mogen houden. Wolksnor vervolgde: "medicijnkatten houden zich buiten de clan rivaliteiten. Wij helpen iedereen die hulp nodig heeft. Laten we beginnen met de medicijnen," samen liepen ze naar de vooraad. Wolksnor zei: "proef dit eens," Lichtpoot nam een hapje van de bekend ruikende blaadjes. Het smaakte heerlijk, en verfrissend. Ze vroeg:"Wat is het?" Wolksnor antwoorde: "het is kattenkruid, het wordt gebruikt tegen withoest, groenhoest, en zwarthoest. Ik was beniewd of je het zou herkennen. Je hebt als kitten een keer withoest gehad, en toen heb ik je dit gegeven. Maar oke, laten we beginnen. Weet je al wat ziektes, waar we wat tegen kunnen doen?" Lichtpoot dacht even na en zei: "nou..groenhoest, withoest,en zwarthoest dus….volgens mij buikpijn….en….. onstoken wonden?" Wolksnor sornde geamuseerd. "Heel goed Lichtpoot. Tegen de hoesten weet je dus al wat je er tegen moet doen. Weet je ook wat je tegen buikpijn moet doen?" Lichpoot schudde van nee. "Heel begrijpelijk, je kunt de katten met matige buikpijn matermunt of jenerverbessen geven. Maar als ze bijvoorbeeld doodsbessen hebben gegeten kun je ze beter Duizendblad geven. Hiervan gaan de katten braken en zal het gif uit hun lichaam worden verwijderd." Lichtpoot vroeg nieuwsgierig: "wat zijn doodsbessen?" Wolksnor miauwde: "o, dat zijn zeer giftigge bessen. Als je ze eet zou dat zeer waarschijnlijk je dood beteken" "Hoe zien ze er uit?" Vroeg Lichtpoot. "Het zijn zwarte bessen, tenminste als ze rijp zijn. Dus Lichtpoot, knoop dat goed in je oren." Lichtpoot knikte. "Oke, weet je wat je tegen onstoken wonden doet? Lichtpoot zei: "ja! Ja dat weet ik papa heeft me dat een keer uitgelegt voor als ik in een gevecht terecht kom." Haar mentor vroeg: "nou wat is het?" Lictvacht miauwde: "Klitwortel toch?" Wolksnor knikte met een geamuseerd glimlachje, "Oke ga nu maar even eten." Miauwde de oude kater. Lichtpoot trippelde naar de hoop verse prooi, en koos een dikke lijster. Ze zag haar zusje bij het leerlingen hol zitten samen met Zandpoot, die ook een paar dagen geleden leerling was geworden. En ze vroeg: "mag ik er bij komen zitten?" Zandpoot miauwde met een volle mond: "Ja natuurlijk." Sneeuwpoot zei: "hé! Zandpoot, ik zie jou wel verdacht vaak naar Lijsterpoot kijken. Wat heb je met hem?" Lichtpoot giechelde. Zandpoot keek de twee leerlingen verlegen aan. "Nou.." begon ze, tot dat Mistwolk, binnen kwam rennen met een paniekerig gilletje. Ze hijgde even en riep: "LuchtClan krijgers!! Aan de grens!!" Hoofdstuk 3 Lichtpoot zag haar moeder op de grond zakken. Ze rende naar Mistwolk toe, ze zakte bij haar op de grond. En vroeg: "mama ben je oké?" Haar moeder murmele: "Ja Lichtpoot, maar haal Wolksnor toch maar even. Tenzij je hebt geleerd hoe je onstoken wonden moet genezen." Lichtpoot piepte: Ja! dat weet ik! Lichtpoot rende naar Woksnor. Ze stopte bij Sneeuwpoot, ze zag dat zij ook in paniek was geraakt. Ze zei: "het komt goed met haar. Kun jij even bij haar gaan zitten?" Sneeuwpoot knikte en rende naar hun moeder. Lichtpoot rende verder naar het hol van Wolksnor. "Wolksnor!" Ze zag de oude kater bij z’n vooraad kruiden zitten. "Mistwolk is aangevallen door LuchtClan krijgers, kun je me gauw wat klitwortel geven?" Wolksnor had al een kompres in zijn mond. Lichtpoot nam het over, en rende terug naar haar moeder. Ze knielde voor haar neer, en beet de blaadjes tot een pulp. Ze smeerde het spul op de wonden van haar moeder. Haar moeder glimlachte. Lichtpoot was blij dat ze haar moeder had kunnen helpen. Mistwolk kreunde en probeerde op te staan. Samen met Sneeuwpoot liep ze naar Wolksnor die al bij zijn hol zat te wachten. Ze wou naar het leerlingen hol lopen, om het aan Zandpoot te vertellen. Ze stopte toen ze gekrijs bij de ingang van het kamp hoorde, ze zag donderstreep, een krijger van de Luchtclan, het kamp binnenstormen. een steek van angst schoot door haar lichaam. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen en raakte in paniek. Ze zag Waterbloem haar kittens tevergeefs naar de kraamkamer te loodsen, Lichtpoot sprintte naar haar toe en pakte snel bliksemkit op. Haar kittens waren al erg oud, dus ook al erg zwaar. Bliksemkit spartelde tegen en siste: "ik ben al vier manen oud hoor! Ik kan heus wel zelf lopen!" hij rukte zich los en rende naar de kraamkamer, maar hij werdt geblokkeerd door Donderstreep, een krijger van de Luchtclan. Donderstreep wou Bliksemkit oppakken en er mee wegrennen maar Bliksemkit haalde uit en en verscheen een fikse snee in donderstreeps voorhoofd. Ze krijste: "jij vies..smerig… monster!!" Bliksemkit wou wegrennen maar Donderstreep zette een van haar poten op het kleine staarte van Bliksemkit, ze haalde uit met haar andere poot maar ze voelde een stekende pijn in haar staart, Honingpoot, de broer van Zandpoot, had zijn tanden in haar staart gezet. Hij riep: "als je aan mijn vrienden komt, dan kom je aan mij!" nu werd Donderstreep al helemaal woedend, ze liet een afschuwelijke kreet horen en stortte zich op Honingpoot, Lichtpoot keek nog steeds toe, ze wou Die arme Honingpoot absoluut helpen, maar ze on zich niet bewegen, ze stond aan de grond genageld. Ze zag Vlamstaart naar hun toe komen rennen hij rukte Donderstreep van Honingpoot af, hij knielde bij zijn zoon, die onbeweegelijk op de grond lag. Af en toe kreunde hij, Vlamstaart keek wanhopig naar Lichtpoot en zei: "Lichtpoot, alsjeblieft, haal Wolksnor!" Lichtpoot kon zich weer bewegen en rende zo snel mogelijk naar Wolksnor, die waarschijnlijk in zijn hol mistwolk nog aan het behandelen was, Ze kwan zijn hol binnen en hijgde: "Wolksnor! Honingpoot… hij moet…. Je moet naar hem toe!" Wolksnor raapte een paar kompressen op en sprintte, zo snel als zijn oude benen konden, naar buiten. Lichtpoot wendde zoch tot Mistwolk, die er al weer beter uit zag en ze hakkelde: "ehm… vind je het goed als ik…" Mistwolk knikte van ja, Lichtpoot keek haar dankbaar aan en sprintte naar buiten. Hoofdstuk 4 Lichtpoot keek om zich heen, de Luchtclan werd gelukkig al snel verdreven. ze zag nog net, sissend en blazend, Nachtvel en Schaduwhart het kamp verlaten. Er kwamen een aantal katten rond Wolksnor staan, die Honingpoot aan het behandelen was, Lichtpoot rende er naar toe. Vlamstaart, Goudstaart, Zandpoot, en Roospoot, zaten allemaal rond Honingpoot. Lichtpoot ging tussen haar vriendinnen (Roospoot en Zandpoot) zitten. Ze zag een traan over Zandpoot's wang rollen. Goudstaart hield het niet meer, ze jammerde het uit, en drukte haar neus in de vacht van haar zoon. Vlamstaart drukte zijn snuit in haar flank, om haar te troosten. Zandpoot murmelde: "Ga jij maar...wij blijven hier toch de hele nacht zitten.'" Lichtpoot schudde haar kop "nee ik blijf ook nog even" Lichtpoot zonk door haar poten en ging bij Honingpoot liggen de rest deed dat ook. Lichtpoot dommelde in. ze werd wakker bij de hangende wilg, een boom waar Lichtpoot als kitten vaak naar toe ging met haar zusje, de boom stond bij de grens van de steenclan, en de luchtclan. hij stond vlak naast een ravijn. Lichtpoot wandelde naar de rand van het ravijn, aan de andere kant was het terratorium van de luchtclan. Lichtpoot zag in de verte aan de andere kant, een gouden pels bewegen. het was een prachtige gouden kater, de kater ging zitten. Wolken schoven voor de ondergaande zon, en een zwerm van Luchtclan katten verscheen aan de andere kant van het ravijn, ze renden allemaal op de gouden, leeuw-achtige kater af. de kater sprong op en rende weg. de andere katten renden achter hem aan. een bliksem flits schoot door de lucht en Lichtpoot hoorde een stem: "Volg je hart..red de verbannenen, maar pas op voor onverwachtte gevaren"' Lichtpoot schrok wakker, ze lag in het hol van Wolksnor. ze zag dat het al licht was. Hoofdstuk 5 Ze knipperde even verward terwijl ze nadacht over haar droom. Wolksnor zag haar verbaasde blik en zij: "toen je gisteren in slaap viel,heb ik je maar hier naartoe gebracht." Lichtpoot knikte. "ga maar wat ontbijten" Lichtpoot was blij om weer wat te eten,ze had sinds gistermiddag niets meer gegeten. ze zag Zandpoot bij Lijsterpoot zitten, Zandpoot keek nog steeds sip. Lijsterpoot fluisterde wat in Zandpoot's oor, er verscheen een zwakke glimlach op Zandpoot's gezicht. De twee zaten er zo verliefd bij,opeens moest Lichtpoot weer denken aan haar droom. De goude kater...ze had het gevoel dat ze hem eerder had gezien. Ze schudde haar kop en koos een vette muis uit de hoop prooi, ze nam ook een eekhoorn mee voor Wolksnor. Toen ze bij hem binnen kwam zag ze Wolksnor ergens in de medicijnen rommelen, "Ha Lichtpoot, o dankje, ik had wel honger" Lichtpoot snorde licht bij het zien van de hard werkende kater. Lichtpoot at haar muis op en stond op om even naar haar moeder te gaan en te kijken naar haar wonden, maar Wolksnor zij: "o,ja Lichtpoot? Vanavond is het kwartmaan, en je weet het: dan gaan we naar de Maangrot" Lichtpoot's gezicht klaarde op, "vanavond word ik toch ook getest door de sterrenclan?" vroeg Lichtpoot nerveus. "jawel, maar ik ga ervanuit dat ze jou zeker zullen accepteren, je bent een prima leerling" Lichtpoot nam nog een hap van haar muis. "Willen alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de hogerots voor een clanvergadering" klonk vanuit de openplek, Lichtpoot had al zo'n vermoeden waar deze vergadering over zou gaan. Lichtpoot trippelde naar de openplek en ging naast haar moeder en IJswind zitten. Avondster begon. "Gisteren werd het kamp aangevallen door de Luchtclan, De reden hiervan; Ik ben vanochtend met een patroullië gegaan en heb gemerkt dat onze geurmarkeringen,zich nét over hun grens bevinden. Weet iemand hier meer van?" Een beschuldigend gemompel ging door de clan. "Maar dat is toch geen reden om ons kamp aantevallen?!" Riep Wolfhart. Avondster schudde zijn hoofd. Lichtpoot zag aan zijn ogen dat hij dit geen fijn onderwerp vond."Wij hebben helaas afschijd moeten nemen van onze moedige Honingpoot,"Avondster boog zijn kop in de richting van Vlamstaart en Goudstaart. "Deze clanvergadering is afgelopen." Lichtpoot liep naar haar mentor. "Hoezo valt de Luchtclan ons kamp binnen?" Vroeg ze. "Ik heb geen idee, altijd al verdraaide donders zonder respect geweest. Zelfs al toen Nevelblad medicijnkat was," Lichtpoot draaide haar kop nieuwsgierig, "Wie is Nevelblad?" "Onze oude medijnkat;mijn mentor, ze is een paar manen voor jou geboorte in het ravijn gevallen. Ze was toen oudste" Lichtpoot wilde weg trippelen maar Wolksnor miauwde: "o,ja Lichtpoot, ik leer jou nu om een medicijnkat te worden. Maar wat zie je de andere leerlingen in de clan doen?" Lichtpoot snapte niet waarhij heen wilde. "leren jagen en vechten?" "En zie je mij jou vecht training geven?" Lichtpoot was even stil, "ik ben daar te oud voor, ga maar mee trainen met Zandpoot en Vlamstaart. Vlamstaart zou vandaag met Zandpoot langs de grenzen gaan." Hoofdstuk 6 Lichtpoot was net met Zandpoot en Vlamstaart langs de geurmarkeringen van de Waterclan gegaan. en ze liepen nu richting het terratorium van de Wolkclan. Zandpoot bleef plots stilstaan. ze spitste haar oren. Lichtpoot hoorde haar "prooi.." mompelen, en Zandpoot sloop de struiken in. Vlamstaart keek trots naar zijn dochter. Lichtpoot ging zitten en likte haar borst. Ze luisterde naar de fraaie geluiden van het bos. Die mooie geluiden werden verstoord door een ijselijke gil. Beelden van Donderstreep die bovenop Honingpoot sprong flitste door haar hoofd. Dit mocht niet weer gebeuren! niet bij haar beste vriendin! Lichtpoot wurmde zich door de struiken door, zo snel al ze kon. ze voelde niet weer het verlamde gevoel in haar poten, zoals die keer bij Honingpoot. Ze zag het Oranje-wit gevlekte lichaampje van de jonge Zandpoot op de grond liggen. Sterrenclan zij dank zag Lichtpoot haar borst nog stijgen en weer zakken. "Zandpoot!" De knappe poes lag met een bloedende poot op de grond van droge bladeren. ze lag naast een steen met een grote rode vlek erop. "wat..wat gebeurde er? gaat het wel?" Zandpoot kreunde zachtjes. "ik zag een...een slang, ik raakte in paniek, en botste ik met mijn poot tegen die steen. daarna beet de slang me in mijn flank." Nu pas Zag Lichtpoot de grote wond in haar flank. Lichtpoot kreeg het warm van paniek. Vlamstaart kwam er ook aan sprinten, "wat is er!?" Lichtpoot stotterde: "s-slangenb-beet, ge-gebroken poot, haa-haal Wolksnor..of..nee wacht blijf b-blijf Zandp-poot. ik ga spinrag halen." Lichtpoot flitste door de bosjes en verzamelde zoveel spinrag als ze kon. ze struikelde en had een schram op haar flank maar dat kon haar niets schelen. "o..oke ik ben er weer, Vlamstaart..ga nu Wolksnor halen" Vlamstaart knikte en rende weg. Lichtpoot drukte het spinrag tegen Zandpoot´s wonden. het bloeden was al minder geworden. Lichtpoot had geconstanteerd dat Zandpoot's poot gebroken was. Ze trippelde even heel snel naar het beekje dat net hen lag, en doopte haar poot in het koele water. Ze drukte haar poot tegen Zandpoot´s gezicht, en tegen haar wond. Zandpoot kwam bij en zei: "verdraaid stuk muizengal! ik dacht dat het een muis wat en ik zette mijn tanden in hem, zo! dat ding werd me even pissig!" Lichtvacht glimlachte, "heb je pijn?" Zandpoot keek haar aan met een blik van: `ja ik heb mijn poot gebroken maar ik heb géén pijn´ Lichtpoot hoorde bladeren ritselen, ze meende een gouden pels te zien..de kater uit haar droom? LATERTJES MEER'' '' Categorie:LichtVacht's FanFictions